Anything For You
by chocosparks
Summary: "Why did thou protect me?" "Because I didn't want to lose you." BasilxOC oneshot


**Hey everyone! This is my first KHR story, I'm planning on writing some more one-shots. I hope you like this story! And please excuse the title, I couldn't come up with anything better ^^;**

* * *

><p>"Basil!" she called, pausing to look around, but all she saw were trees. <em>Where could he have run off to?<em>

The moment she turned around, Lavanda felt pain rise around her side. She winced, falling to the ground. Clutching her torso, she slowly stood up and began walking again.

She stopped once again when she reached a lake and saw a figure standing in the middle of the crystal blue water. Taking one look at the figure's shoulder-length straw colored hair, she knew it was him.

"Basil…" Lavanda called out, walking toward the edge of the land, where the ground and the water met. She saw that Basil was topless, a white shirt draping around his shoulders. She assumed he had been washing his clothes.

The moment his name left her lips, the boy turned around, a pair of big blue eyes staring into her dark brown ones. "Oh, Lava-chan! It's thou." Basil said.

Lavanda smiled. "Lava-chan" was Basil's nickname for her. He used to call her that when they were little because he had trouble pronouncing her full name, but soon it just grew on both of them.

"Dost thou need something?" Basil asked, gathering his wet hair with his hands and squeezing out the water. Lavanda shook her head. "Master told me to come get you, since it's almost time for dinner and it's getting quite dark."

"Ah…" Basil mumbled, looking up at the sky. It was starting to turn dark, but there were still some tints of orange and yellow. "I was busy and didn't notice how late it was."

Lavanda took off her shoes and dipped a bare foot into the water. She slowly stepped into the water and walked toward Basil. "Are you almost done? Do you need help?" She asked.

"No." Basil said. As Lavanda reached him, she could feel a small blush form as she eyed Basil's body. He was thin but had toned muscles. She stared suspiciously at his bare waist. "You're wearing pants, right?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Basil said, rolling his eyes. Even though Lavanda was a girl, she can be perverted just like a guy at times.

"Sorry. Anyway, we should head back." Lavanda said, glancing at the ripples forming in the water. Basil started to nod, but paused. "Thou shouldn't be in the water, thy clothes will get soaked."

"Its fine." Lavanda said, suddenly feeling awkward. "I need to change out of these clothes soon anyways."

Basil noticed that her clothes were still ripped and slightly dirty from earlier. _Earlier…_ That word echoed in his head he noticed one larger clothing tear revealed Lavanda's bandaged wound. He bit his lip and shifted his eyes.

"Lava, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Thou wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't so careless." Basil said.

Lavanda shook her head. "No need to apologize. All I care about is that you're okay."

"But, something worse than that injury could've happened to thee." Basil continued. "And I know that thou were aware of that," Lavanda smiled slightly and nodded. "So why did thou protect me?" Basil finished.

Lavanda shifted her eyes, trying to find the right words to say. When she did, she looked right into his wondering blue eyes. "Because I didn't want to lose you."

Basil thin eyebrows lifted in surprise, but Lavanda continued, "I'm not sure if you know but, you're a special person to me, you're not other guys,"

"Ever since I was little I've always been shy and awkward around boys, it would always take me some time before I can start talking to one. But when I met you, your friendly and nice personality made me instantly get along with you, I felt like I could talk about anything with you."

"Lava…" Basil whispered.

"The times I spent with you, were the times I was the most happy. I wouldn't want to lose that. Earlier even though I knew there was a possible chance I could die, I wasn't afraid to if it meant I could protect you!"

Basil could feel tears on the verge of his eyes, ready to fall out. He had no idea how much he could mean to someone.

Lavanda looked up, a confident smile on her face as she finished her speech, "It's because, I love you Basil. I always have."

A single tear fell and hit the water. "Basil?" Lavanda saw that his eyes were watering, another tear ready to fall anytime.

"Basi-" Lavanda tried to ask again, but was cut off when Basil pulled her into a hug. She froze from shock; she had been hugged by Basil before, but this one was well, _different._

"Lava…I'm very touched by thy words. I just want thou to know that I would never want to lose thee, and I will try to protect thou too."

This time Lavanda was the one starting to get teary-eyed. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck as he tightened his grip of her. She gently traced his smooth shoulders with her fingers, inhaling the sweet scent coming from his hair.

However it was cut off when Basil's foot slipped on the sandy lake bottom, causing them both to fall into the water.

Lavanda squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the water pushing her down. But the pressure seemed to disappear when she opened her eyes, seeing the most beautiful sight: Basil's hair dancing gracefully in the water, his eyes as blue as the water staring deeply into hers.

Basil took her chin gently in his hand, leaned in and kissed her. Even though they were both underwater they didn't care, they both felt like they could breathe as long as they had each other.

The two then swam back to the surface. Once both of their heads popped out from the water's surface, they embraced once again. However, their embrace was cut off when Lavanda looked at Basil's shoulders, "Hey Basil, what happened to your shirt?"

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked. Both slowly turned around to see Oregano standing on the edge, holding a soaked white cloth.

"O-oregano dono!" Basil exclaimed. Oregano smiled a sly smile. "I thought there was something going on between you two, looks like I was correct."

_She saw the whole thing?_ Lavanda screamed in her mind, her face turning scarlet red. Oregano continued, "Wait till I tell master about this."

"Not if we tell him first what thou and Tumeric were doing back in Paris!" Basil suddenly shouted. Oregano's jaw dropped. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

Basil grabbed Lavanda's hand and dashed out of the water. "Come on Lava! We got to beat her to master!"

"W-wait Basil! You shouldn't run around shirtless, you're going to catch a cold!" Lavanda said as Basil practically dragged her along.

Oregano stared at the couple ran off. She could hear faintly of Lavanda's protests and both of them laughing together.

She smiled and shook her head. "Kids these days." She mumbled. Then she took off after them. "You're not going to beat me that easily!" She yelled, quickening her pace. Were they really going to tell?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a little cheesy, but c'mon, who doesn't like cheese? I really hope I got all of the Shakespeare dialouge right (I had to search up all of the terms to see what they stood for). And yes, snuck a little OreganoTumeric in there, they're my favorite minor character pairing. I actually used to think that Basil and Oregano were suppose to be together, but then I read that Oregano was 22 and Basil was 15, I was kind of surprised since both of them look younger than they really are.**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! R&R!**

**P.S. If anyone's a fan of 5986 aka GokuderaxHaru, I'm thinking about writing a short story about them (like maybe two or three chap story) ;)**


End file.
